


A Valentine's Day Surprise.

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He loved love and he was proud of being a romantic.Problem is, Rey was not.





	A Valentine's Day Surprise.

Poe was a romantic at heart. It was something that he loved, he grew up on a household where his father would romance his mother without an ounce of shame. He grew up seeing his parents be loving, kind, tender and supportive with one another, so for him, romance was a second language.

It was something so ingrained in him, and he was one not to wait for Valentine's Day to show his love for his significant other.

He liked to woo and romance, he loved the chocolates, the candle lit dinners, the slow dancing to a love song, the flowers, the poems, the songs he'd compose, the cuddles in the sofa, the passionate lovemaking. He loved love and he was proud of being a romantic.

Problem is, Rey was not.

He understood, she had never had a stable family, friends where few and far in between, romance and dating had not being a priority for her. Most of the romantic gestures while appreciated, would perplex her.

So he was a little disappointed when he found out that she would be working late on Valentine's Day. He would have loved to go all out for Rey, to show how much she meant to him. To show her that Valentine's Day could be beautiful.

But he took her (apologetic) answer with grace and set to make another day special for both of them.

Which is why he accepted to go for a couple of drinks with Finn, that had also been a surprise, he'd thought that Finn would spend it with Rose, but Finn simply had shrugged and said that they had made plans for another day to avoid the hassle.

They had been drinking for two hours when he got an unexpected message from Rey asking him to meet her at her apartment. Finn simply waved him away and told him to go and see what was it.

That's how he found himself in front of Rey's apartment, waiting for her to open the door. And when she did, she gave him a tentative smile.

"Poe, thank you for coming, listen, this might sound weird but, uh, could you close your eyes a bit?"

He blinked, surprised, "Uh, sure. You ok Rey?"

"Yeah, all is well," She looked down for a moment and bit her lip, "I just have something for you and want to surprise you."

"Oh, Rey, whatever it is you shouldn't need to get me anything, you know that right?"

"I do. But I wanted to give you a little surprise. I mean, you mean the world to me and you have been so sweet about today, that I figured a present would be nice. If you're ready, close your eyes?"

He did and felt her take his hand and guide him inside. She gently guided him somewhere and then she let go.

"Open your eyes when you're ready."

And when he did, he felt a sudden burst of love for her, her living room had been turned into a little picknick spot. Her usual lamps where gone and all was lit by Christmas lights, a basket on the floor on top of a blanket, pillows and throws around it.

He turned and looked at her, she was looking away and blushing. "This is such a nice surprise Rey. I know you're not into Valentine's, but this? This is wonderful."

"Thank you," her voice was soft, "I'm not very good with love and romance, so Rose helped. And I really wanted to surprise you, I know you love the holiday, so... Happy Valentine's Day?"

He walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

He felt her burrowing in his arms and tuck her head beneath his chin, "I love you too."

And he couldn't help but to think that maybe, this was the nicest Valentine's Day he'd have so far. After all, how many times it was that _he_ was on the receiving end of the surprise? Yeah, he liked this very much, specially since Rey had done so without any sort of expectations or wants. He had to admit that he loved her so much at that moment and he was so happy to be with her. 

Maybe this was it. He hoped.

 "Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I love you Poe, and you deserve to be spoiled too."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Still, thank you love."

 

 

 


End file.
